Not Again
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: Maybe it was just me. I was like some bright neon orange cone that stood out from the rest of the beings begging to be thrust into a new world while in the middle of a important quest that determined the fate of the world. Because really, again? KXS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New Story, hope you enjoy it!  
Happy New Year and wish you luck with whatever you decide to do this year!**

**XxXxXx**

There was something about me that attracted trouble, and most of those trouble included getting kidnapped. Back in my world, my being kidnapped revolved around three things. One, for obvious reasons, I could detect the shards. Two, delusional Kouga put a claim on _his_ woman. And lastly three, humans and demons alike just loved to use me as bait. Now that I was suddenly thrown into a new world, I just couldn't help but curse my luck. To make it even worse, the jewel wasn't even complete and whatever jewel we had, was with Ms. Clay Pot, courtesy of Inuyasha. Idiot got tricked again. Just as I was about to say the magic three-lettered word, I landed myself in the unknown.

"Great, just great." Mumbling under my breath, I glared at the innocent tall trees and anything my eyes landed on.

What freaked me out was how well I was taking this. Normally, people would scream their heads off, running around like crazed homos shouting- 'Arghh! Where am I', or in a more colourful version, 'Holy fucking hell! Where the shitty fucks hell am I'. Really it did amaze me, but considering that this has happened once before, I was open to new possibilities. The only thing is I didn't expect this new possibility. Glad that I had completed my priestess training and the Ice Lord himself had trained me, I was ready for battle.

Sharp objects that closely resembled a knife and some four pointed star headed towards me at a frightening speed. An invisible barrier immediately put up in place, I couldn't help but sigh in relief as the weapons harmlessly fell before my feet. As much as I loved the colour pink, I did not appreciate the fact that my powers were pink- too much pink really was a put off. So, you can imagine my surprise when a girl about my age dropped down before me covered head to toe in pink, and when I say head, I mean her hair was freaking pink. Next to her appeared a blonde guy with large blue hues. Then, on the other side of the pinkie appeared a black haired guy, whose hair closely looked similar to a chickens' butt…? Thinking that was all to it, I screamed bloody Mary when a silver haired man, whose face was covered with a black mask and a head band covering an eye, popped in front of the trio.

"Who are you?" The people here didn't wait for shit; they got straight to the point. I gulped. Even if I faced worst than them, I was still scared shitless at what unknown things they could throw at me. Opening my mouth for a reply, I found my mouth had refused to work its solitary purpose. Words caught at the tip of my tongue, I tried to hold up my strong facade and think of a quick escape.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, believe it!"

Random much. If this was an anime, I would have sweat-dropped and probably had a 'Gah' expression on my face- good thing its not though. My lack of a reply already made me look like a fool. But compared to what Blondie just did, I can take some comfort. Feeling a bit peeved, I tried to put on an innocent act.

"Oh…well, I don't really know where I am. So, I-"

"Cut the crap," Oh hell no, pinkie did not just cut me off. "Your innocent act is kind of lame, it's not like you're attracting anyone." With that last thought that she mumbled, she passed a shy glance towards chicken butt next to her. Pssh, pathetic-typical fan girl. Always gotta have one, no matter what world. Though, I can't really talk much, I was like that considering Inuyasha, but at least I accepted defeat and took it with pride. This girl here is as delusional as Jaken is when thinking Sesshomaru-_sama_ _love's_ him. The day Ice Prince will love is the day I'll kiss Jaken's little green excuse of a bumpy ass- Not including Rin, it has to be a love, lover.

My whole attitude and persona did a one eighty degree turn.

"Oh for fuck sakes, just tell me where I am. It's not like I'm some spy or anything."

"Hn, just some beggar, nothing to involve ourselves with." Muttered chicken butt. I zeroed on him with an imitation of Sesshomaru's glare. If the guy was picking a fight, I'd give him one. But, before I could retort, wild silver beat me to it.

"Sorry about his rudeness, he's just grumpy from our last mission. Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, you know Naruto, and the girl is Haruno Sakura and gloomy here is, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Ha-ha, gloomy- good one.

"Higurashi Kagome, so mind telling me where I am?" Cause really, I don't think I wanted to repeat the same question again.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "You are on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sorry to say this, but you will have to come with us. It really isn't anything serious. You haven't caused harm, but your peculiar kekkei genkai and suspicious appearance will have to be taken in to the Hokage, seeing as though you have no village headband…"

What kekkei genkai was, I had not fucking idea, but I did know that I wasn't some kind of report that he had to take to this Hokage person (whoever and whatever that is) and I really had no choice. Unless I wanted to be stranded in the middle of nowhere, this weird group was my first class ticket home.

"I guess…?" I nodded. Not knowing what to do next, we kind of stood there in an awkward silence. I didn't know how they travelled so I was waiting for someone to make the first move (particularly Kakashi), but they were busy contemplating something…something…

After a minute or so, the silence was getting to me. "So, what's a kekkei genkai?" Naruto, baffled, actually made a 'Gah' face. Sakura followed on his expression as high and mighty, Sasuke, snorted. Kakashi, despite the mask covering his lower face, I could make out the lines of lips move into a frown. Did I say something I shouldn't have? Was it as bad as Lord Voldemot?

"Kekkei genkai is a bloodline limit, something that can only be inherited through your…bloodline. Basically it's a special technique, something like your invisible barrier."

"Umm…I'm just another miko." I wasn't, but it wouldn't hurt them if I kept quite about that.

Naruto scratched his head. "Miko?" Sakura bonked him on his head. Whoa! Crazy lady alert.

"Naruto…" She chided. "Don't you listen to anything?" she then turned her green hues (surprisingly not pink) towards me in a heated look. "Mikos are just a myth, don't even try and fool us. We're not dumb- even if you were, mikos don't cuss."

I scoffed. Myth? Just where the hell did the cat drop me in? First speeding sharp objects, then sudden appearances, hidden villages, and miko-myths- what were they, some type of ninjas. Cuss? Well this miko can.

"She's probably some spy from the Iwagakure, their ninja's are nothing but sneaky and vile."

Oh great, ninjas. Kagome, you spoke way too soon.

"I am a miko; unless you want me to prove it, like oh I don't know, purify the demon inside Naruto." I snapped.

I never asked for all for all of this. All I wanted was a small barbeque at the Shrine Backyard for my fifteenth birthday, with my family and friends, and a birthday wish that my three insane friends would give up on their matchmaking tryst between Hojo and I- was it too much to ask. Apparently yes, it was. Because instead, I got a past adventure that concerned me, a certain jewel, a certain hanyou, a certain evil hanyou and, a certain infamous clay pot ex-lover. Actually, it was way too much to ask, because not only was I in the middle of my sudden quest, I'm now in a ninja world. When I find my back way home, I'm going to finish Kikyo off once and for all. Just because I'm her reincarnation, doesn't mean I have to be punished for her fucking misgivings, and a lot of them had to do with the fact that underneath her living kindness, she was a cold hearted witch who saw love as conditional. I don't know what Inuyasha saw and still does, but damn, he needs to get some serious full demon eyes. At least everyone else is hating on her, so screw you slut! Anyways…back to the present…

"Naruto hosting the Kyuubi is no secret. It is known around the countries." My eyes narrowed. Pinkie was starting to get on my nerves. This was really troublesome.

"I really don't give a rat's ass if you don't believe me or whoever Kyuubi is. I just want to go home. Tie me up, blind fold me, what the fuck ever, just take me to this Hokage so I can give that guy a piece of my mind."

If they won't help, maybe the Hokage would. Hopefully it was some leader, a wise one at that.

"Alright then, lets go!" again, there was that awkward silence.

"Is something wrong?" I held back on the long line of curses that was about to burst. Kakashi nodded.

"Hmm, well I guess I can carry you." He said. I sized him up. Something about his aura and generally him made me want to think twice before taking up his offer. Instead, I made my own.

"That's alright, I'm fine following."

"You won't be able to keep up." He shot back. I was trained by the mayor of slave driver; I think I can handle their speed. Rolling my eyes, I gathered a bit of my ki onto my feet and disappeared, appearing behind Kakashi in less than a second.

I whispered, almost desperate. "Still think I can't keep up." Smirking as he shivered, I blew on him one more time before re-appearing where I once stood.

"Liar! You are so a ninja!" Oh please, not this again. Pinkie was really tiring me out. I didn't bother encouraging her in a full blown fight. I don't think I wanted to kill their teammate. Finally, things were moving on.

"So…" I started as we jumped tree to tree. "Why is your village hidden, do you not want people to find you?" Sasuke nearly fell of his tree. Naruto cracked up in laughter.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Kagome!"

Really? Because I didn't get it. And I still didn't when the village came into view. Hidden my fucking ass. You could see the village's huge gates from a mile away. Were these people lying to me…? But anyways, it didn't take long until I was faced with the Hokage- an old man with a Chinese styled straw hat and a smoking pipe caught in between his thin lips and who had incredibly long bottom lashes…or it was just a tattoo but I'm pretty sure it was his lashes. He sized me up, taking in a long drag. Suddenly I felt under dressed and for the first time, I realized what Sesshomaru was on about. My short green school skirt hid nothing (I don't even know I kept wearing that?). Casting a glace around the room, I also noticed how Kakashi's eyes were glued on a strange orange book, but kept sparing me a glance down south. Back to the Hokage guy, he blew a line of smoke evaporating into the air.

Oh, Fuuuuck!

**XxXxXx**

**Well, what you think?  
Should I continue?  
Please Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! how are you? Thank you for all the reviews and well I forgot to mention this but i don't own Inuyasha or Naruto  
T.T  
Enjoy ^^**

**XxXxXxX**

Life was great. Fucking great. Sitting on a plain wooden chair, one leg over the other, arms crossed and a defiant expression on my face- I glared at the man before me. Morino Ibiki. I told these fucktard people my story. Okay, so it wasn't the full version of when I fell down the well and to how I ended up here. So what if I didn't mention the real story of the Shikon no tama? So what if I left out the fact that I was a time travelling chick. So what if I missed out the part where a half-breed evil genius was currently after my freaking life. What I told them was a more revised and _safe_ version. See, I care, that's why it's a _safe_ version.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Well?" The Hokage said, waiting patiently for me to continue. I scowled at him, openly showing my displeasure. __The other occupants of the room had fortunately gotten used to my straight forward, 'I ain't taking your shit' attitude and long gone dropped their random gasps to just observing silently. _

_I sat on the chair I requested. This was after all a long story and I made sure to point that out- quite exaggeratedly. _

"_The sun was bright, high in the sky and clear blue skies. I was standing in the middle of a field that was sprawling with green grass. __In my hands I-"_

"_What is this?" Sasuke snapped snorting. "A fairy tale?" I hissed at him. _

"_Shut it pansy, unless I throw you out." And I seriously will. I sighed dramatically. _

"_Anyways…as I was saying, in my hands I-"_

"_I don't get it?" Nobody asked you to get it, pinkie. "Just tell us where you from." I did. Japan. But, they wanted more. _

_I snarled. "The hell do you think I'm doing then"_

"_You're exaggerating." _

"_I ain't fucking exaggerating," Because the Feudal era was exactly as I described it. _

"_N__ow, do you want me to finish my life story or not?" No one said a word. I don't think they even breathed- okay so they did. At least let a woman think she can be intimidating enough. Geez. I mouthed a 'thank you' before continuing. _

"_Okay, in my hands I held a round pink jewel that resembled an orb. In Japan, this jewel was created by four rare crystals that only appeared once every…every five hundred years. So, me, the protector, had to protect it from demons and humans alike"_

"_Demons," Sakura snorted, not realizing her train of speech. "Evil bastards." Nor did she realize her snide glance towards Naruto. Everyone noticed, but her. Didn't think the stick up her ass was that far in. Shitless pink bitch doesn't care about anyone but chicken butt. So hateful. I continued…_

"_In my world, demons roam free, not like here. Their population is higher than those of humans. Some are nice, and then there's evil. Gotta balance everything out and all that crap." By now, I had ditched my story like attitude and tone. It was getting casual. _

"_As a priestess, an important one at that, I had to protect the jewel. It attracted a lot of demons because of its power, and it is said that if you attain the jewel, you attain paradise. As I was protecting it, this kind hearted idiot, who really was an asshole, stole the jewel from me and gave it to his dead clay pot lover- don't ask me- who actually worked for the bad guy. And just as I was about to deliver a deadly blow, BAM! I find a weird group who just happened to have a pink, green eyed monster."_

_I smiled. Hopefully no one knew about the Shikon no tama. _

"_The end." There was a moment of silence until…_

"_That was only five minutes?" I nodded at Naruto knowingly. _

"_You said it was a long story." I nodded again. _

"_Five minutes isn't…long…?" I blinked. Not long? Five minutes is pretty long if you consider my short attention span. I loved telling wonderful, undercover cursed stories to Shippou, and they were fucking long! Shippou had to slap me a few times on the arm just to get me on track again. I get distracted a lot, so sue me! But, still five minutes is long and I will not argue on this with them because I liked to keep my pride. _

"_Oh…okay, thank you." Someone, I don't know who, coughed. This only made it a bit more awkward as we realized the silence in the room. It'll be funny if some crickets would go off in the background. Hilarious! The Hokage cleared his throat. _

"_Thank you, Kagome. You are to stay within the village until further notice and are under the care of Team Seven. Please, choose who you wish to stay with." I smirked. _

_Well hello 'opportunity to make pinkie jealous'. Looking at every one of team seven, I pretended to think- long and hard. Naruto, I wouldn't mind. Kakashi, not in this life time. Sakura, she wishes. Sasuke, hell no, but what the hell. If it pisses Sakura off then, girl's a gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Grinning at Sakura, I smiled a sweet smile, taking pure pleasure at her stiffened form. Like hell I'll choose her. _

_I dropped the bomb. "Sasuke." And pinkie exploded…alongside Naruto. Damn. _

"_What?" they yelled simultaneously. _

"_Bu-bu-but! You can't! Why the teme! Why not me! I'm so much better. All he does is sit around and brood. I want to learn more about your cool powers! Please, choose again!" Naruto begged. Sakura on the other hand seemed to be having a conversation in her head, her fists bawled up to strike. Kakashi said nothing. Sasuke sighed as if placed with a burden. Oh, what a wonderful burden I'll be for the fucked up chicken butt. _

_Without further ado (ignoring Sakura's protests), Sasuke and I walked out the door. Naruto and Sakura were taken out forcefully by those masked people out the window- quite forcefully might I add. I leaned my ear into the door, trying to pick up on what they were saying. It was quite until Kakashi spoke up. _

"_Her story seems like a revised version of the Shikon no Tama myth" Oh fuck no. I'm so screwed. _

_Sasuke snapped me out of my misery. __"Guess we're walking…" I snickered. _

"_It ain't like we can fly there." Wherever he lived. I could tell by Sasuke's tensed shouldered and rigid expression he was trying hard not to explode like pinkie not too long ago. I should really stop picking up fights. Trying not think about what's going to happen to me, I put all my attention on my new roommate. _

_As we made our way to Sasuke's house, I had a funny feeling. Watching him from my peripheral vision, he seemed content with his hands in his pocket and walking like he usually does, but something was not right. Though I couldn't see his expression fully, his aura told me what I wanted to know. He was hesitant, reluctant and didn't want to go home- as if he despised it or something. As the gates of his home came into view, I threw those thoughts out the window and settled for cynical, sarcastic, meanie Kagome. Just then, two people appeared. Both in a black robe and wearing masks. _

"_Higurashi Kagome, you are requested by the Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke, please continue on inside your home." _

_I didn't even have time to reply before I was hauled onto someone's shoulder and Sasuke disappearing from my sight. _

"_NO! Fuck!__" _

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So, you thought us to be fools." I rolled my eyes. Of course. That's what they would think.

"No…I just didn't think you knew about the Shikon no Tama…"

"What kind of idiot would use the Shikon myth as their base of their lies." It was a rhetorical question. That was obvious enough.

"Look, I may have given you a different version of the 'so called myth', but I am not lying when I say I am not of this world. I was either summoned here or the jewel brought me here, but I'm pretty sure that I was summoned since the jewel is with Kikyo thanks to ass wiping Inuyasha!"

Ibiki sat down on a chair opposite me with a thud. He dropped the clipboard he was holding and faced me with a hard glare.

"I don't know what to think of you," I don't know if I wanted to know. "You're either a spy, or some mental patient with personality disorder on the loose."

I didn't know what having a personality disorder had to do with this, but if it made the guy feel fucking smart, then hell, he's the one with problems, not me. I sighed, closing my eyes tightly before opening them.

"I could get out of here scratch free if I wanted to, but I'm not because this seems like a good village and a place where I can return home. So, let me help you, help me. The sooner I'm out of this world, the sooner you won't have to deal with my shit- kapish."

Ibiki smirked. "A smart ass, huh?" he leaned in across the table, his face inches away from mine. My eyes instantly travelled down to his scars. I smirked. In this department, I think I won. My scars from the two-timing ass, evil half-breed bastard and the devil ice lord himself, made Ibiki's two scars look like little wimpy ants crying for their mummy.

"Can I go now?" I asked innocently enough. Batting my lashes to make it even more innocently seductive, I chuckled at his faltering exterior. Ahh, the things I can do.

"Leave." And that was all it took for me to be dropped off at Sasuke's and take my first step into his home. I warn you, it wasn't a happy welcome.

The placed was a dread. There were bad sprits everywhere. Old death heavy in the air. It made my skin crawl. I just wanted to jump inside my purity bubble and hide away like some scared shit. Sasuke came walking out with a bored expression.

"You're finally here" he commented, uninterested. I nodded.

"Why does this place give me the creeps?" Sasuke perked up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I said I was a priestess…?" He nodded.

"Yeah well I can feel all these spirits and evil in this place and honestly, it's scaring the shit out of me. If I knew that I had to live with this, I would've picked someone else to stay with. Hell, even Sakura would be better. What happened here?"

By now I was so lost in my own train of thoughts and fearful awe; I did not notice the dark look crossing Sasuke's eyes. There was a rustle of leaves as the wind breezed past leaving me in a cold shudder in its wake.

"That is none of your business." He harshly whispered. I glanced at him, noticing the dark look. Not wanting to press into it, I changed the subject.

"Well, come one, where's my tour." Sasuke didn't reply. He brushed past me stomping all the way inside as I followed. Releasing a few of my energy, I let it flow into him. He gasped himself into a stand still. Walking up next to him, I smiled, not really sparing him a look.

"This is me. Don't let my cussing confuse you, chicken boy. I'm a complete angle."

I walked ahead even thought I didn't know where exactly I was going. Hopefully I wasn't going where I would soon find myself lost. From behind I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'angle my ass'.

How amusing.

"Fuck you"

**XxXxXxX**

**So, what you think? Good?  
PLease Review  
^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! thank you for all the reviews!  
By the way, just to elt you know, Naruto and them aren't twelve years old or anything, you'll find out their age and rank in teh next chap  
Oh and i've decided for you guys to vote.  
Do yuo want Kagome with Sasuke or Kakashi?  
And thank you Lexy4eva for noticing the spelling mistake for 'angel'- I always do that!  
Enjoy the chapter! **

**XxXxXxX**

If it was possible, I probably had made the best horror scene in human history. Cowering under the covers peeking everyone once in two seconds around the room, I had come to the conclusion that I was fucking scared of ghosts- especially when you couldn't see them. I didn't know how that worked out with me being a miko and all, but damn, I was shitting my pants. Gulping, I felt my throat parched. Dry and itchy. How Sasuke slept under these circumstances was a mystery, but then again, it wasn't much of a mystery since he was spiritually dull on that department. Sigh, oh my poor suffering heart, just hope I don't die too early from a heart attack.

The random empty vase on a corner table tipped over oh so lightly. The clang between glass and wood echoed around the room.

Shit

"Oh my fucking gosh! I'm gonna die!"

I screamed myself out of the door in less than a second and in the next second, I was on Sasuke's bed clutching his arm for dear life. And…it looked like a knife was pointed at me, inches away. Thank God for instinct barriers or I'd be loosing an eye.

"Kagome…?" Sasuke blinked. I nodded, unable to speak. His stiffened body loosened as he pulled back the knife. I didn't realize that I held in my breath until I could finally breathe again when no immediate danger was nearby. My barrier dispelled.

Sasuke kicked me off the bed none to gently. "What are you doing here?" Nursing my sore side, I glared wishing him to be six feet under.

Jerk.

"I got scared, geez, don't need to be so fucking up tight."

"I'm letting you stay in my house so you abide by my rules. Stay the hell away from me."

Ouch. I winced at the obvious cold sharp tone. Sighing, my shoulders dropped as my head followed suite, bangs covering my eyes, shadowing my face into a dark look. I didn't really feel all that dark, I just felt really dejected at that moment. I guess, finally after being in this new world, it hit me. I wasn't in the Feudal Era anymore. Here, I wasn't a Shikon Miko. I didn't have a group to back me up, or a demon lord to scare off any potential males. And, even though it was lucky to have no evil half-breeds after my life, I was truly alone. Not alone as in 'OMG, nobody cares about me. I'm going to cut myself now', but alone as in separated from my family, the people who know the real Kagome behind her cussing sprees and sadistic nature.

I chuckled. It wasn't cheery, nor was it too depressing. Just a normal, toneless chuckle- if that could be called normal. God, I was such a bipolar.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling sadly in self pity. "I didn't mean to be the way I am; I guess…I forgot that this isn't my home. I'm in some new world and the way to deal with it is to be a sadistic bitch."

Looking up, I wasn't surprised to find that his glare was still intact. This time, however, his glare was even more intensified as his eyes bled red and tree tear drops like swirled around stopping a second later. I blinked. His eye….it radiated demon traits. There was pure silence until I snapped back into reality.

"You can analyse me all you want with your fancy eyes, Sasuke, but believe me when I say I'm sorry. I did say I was an angel, didn't I?"

My stupid excuse of a joke didn't light up the mood. Instead, it made it even worse. The awkwardness and silence was heavy and my powers were begging to break free. The darkness of the place didn't make it any easier. To think I have fully mastered my powers, I still can't stop it from reacting with my emotions.

Sasuke had yet to say a word

I didn't force him

I turned

I left

He stayed

He stared

**XxXxXxX**

My lonely walk around the street night of this Ninja village was beneficial. It helped to calm the mood, but unfortunately, it did not help my potty mouth.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

My heart dropped.

"Holy fucking hell!" I glared at the silver masked man perched up high on the tree above me, the same orange book held loosely on his hand. "Don't freaking scare me like that."

Placing a hand over my racing heart, I gave Kakashi a weird look. Masks, untamed silver hair, reading in the dark- he screamed 'WEIRDO'. Grunting in frustration, I cursed my luck. I just had to run into him. Nearing a bench that was also under the tree he was currently occupying, I sat down with a heavy thud.

"Sasuke kick you out?" He spoke as if he understood. Urgh.

"Actually, I kicked myself out." Kakashi landed right next to me. Thank God I paid attention this time to his energy signal or I would've screamed again and I've been doing that a lot lately. Damn, I sounded like some annoying screaming banshee.

"Aa, I thought of that possibility too. It's hard staying with a…brooding teenager." I scoffed at his words. What a way to play it safe.

"Yeah, but it has its up." Like making pinkie jealous, but Kakashi didn't need to know that. Before Kakashi could manage a word out, I beat him to it.

"Tell me about ninjas" a serene smile on my face made it seem like an innocent question. "I've always imagined ninjas differently, you know. In my world, ninjas don't really exist unless they're on media related things."

"Oh? And how are we portrayed in your world." I smirked at his mocking tone.

"Well, first off, the attire is way off. My ninjas wear incredibly-sinfully tight clothing and they're basically black. Actually, now that I think about it, it might be spandex…?" From the corner of my eyes, I caught the line of his lips turning down into a frown, or maybe it was a grimace. Whatever it was, he looked disgusted. Spandex was disgusting, but I might be wrong because the actors that wore it looked damn hot.

"Anyways, their whole body his covered except the eyes and they have this cool twin swords strapped on their back and some chain connected to a knife on both ends weapon that can do a lot of bloody shit. It's amazing the things they do, you know, and all you have to do is take martial arts classes, pass it with flying colours and bam, you can be a fucking awesome ninja if you wanted to- you know what I mean?"

I sighed.

Of course he didn't know what I mean. Shaking my head, I laughed at my own foolishness. I couldn't help but stare into the dark brown eyes of the man next to me. Tilting my head, I couldn't help but look into his soul. Placing a hand over his chest, I sent forth my aura into his, searching, looking and finding no peace.

"I see," I said after a while. He stayed still, tensed, muscles locked. "Ninjas here are complicated. You seem to hold a whole lot off suffering. Have you suffered, Kakashi?" I didn't have to ask, but I wanted to. His aura told whatever I needed to know, but I wanted it from his mouth.

"What do you know?" my hand slipped off of his chest and took its place right next to my side. Looking away, I stared up at the shining moon.

"I know everything. I know what you're feeling, what you felt, and how its taking a toll on you."

"Hn, I never knew a miko could look into other peoples' lives." They can't.

"We look into auras, souls, the feelings- not lives. What you feel, is what I feel. But, you can't feel what I feel. Sometimes, I don't even know if it's my own because the pain and emotions of others can be so over bearing that it's all too confusing."

I slapped my forehead. "Oh fucking hell no, now I'm being some dramatic girl who needs some serious help."

I stood up, Kakashi following up right next to me. Giving him a last glance, I took off in the direction I came in.

"I understand your concern about having me living with one of your students, but you don't have to worry, like I told Sasuke, I am angel!"

Back to the dreadful place with its scary unseen occupants. About halfway back to Sasuke's place, I realized something really important. Something so life changing important.

"Asshole didn't tell me about the ninja life here. Fucking prick"

**XxXxXxX**

The next day, we were bright and early for some random training. Probably something crucial for every healthy ninja. I for one, wasn't a ninja and opted to go back to sleep, but since I was under the watchful eyes of team seven, I was dragged along to their training. Arghh, so hateful. I didn't even sleep properly. What annoyed me the most is that the whole team knew of Kakashi's bad habits and instead of using that habit as an advantage to get more sleep, they still continued to come early even though they knew he wasn't gonna even be fucking there! Fucking stupid! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Are you alright, Kagome? You've been swearing non-stop for the last ten minutes." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, or maybe it was hesitation. Fists clenched at their respective sides, I nodded giving him a clenched toothy grin just to ensure no more colourful words spew out of my mouth.

"Well-"

"Who cares, Naruto, she probably just forgot to take her pills." Oh, so Pinkie wanted to play huh. Standing closely next to Sasuke, I swung an arm around his shoulders bringing him close and personal with my C-cup asset. I saw him blush.

"Oh Sakura! You're right! I did forget to take my pills. Guess it wouldn't be a surprise if we saw little Sasuke's running around in the next nine months." Get it? Pills? As in birth control pills? Yeaahhh….

I was never good at come backs. So the best I could do I was turn it around on Sakura and make her think Sasuke and I did the dirty last night- which actually worked.

"Get away from my Sasuke!" She yelled and freakishly fainted. We paid her no mind.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gritted out. I was actually shocked that he didn't try to break free. Smiling and brought his face close to mine.

"What ever you want me to do?" I slurred out, licking my lips to add more tension into my intense look. Too bad all good things come to an end.

"How nice to see you two getting along, now if you don't mind, we have training to do." Sneering at Kakashi, I pushed Sasuke away but not before giving him a seductive smile.

Kakashi glared

I winked

Great, now they probably think I'm a slut like Kikyo.

**XxXxXxX**

**So, how was it?  
Don't forget to vote!  
Please review  
^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I won't be able to update in the next two weeks because I'm on holiday at Melbourne. But, the next chapter is already done, so just wait for two weeks.  
Be Safe and take care so you can review!  
LOL  
^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How you doing?  
Sasuke and Kagome! LOL  
Thank you for all the reviews and Enjoy**

**XxXxXxX**

You know that feeling where it feels like you're being conned or bluffed, but you're actually not. That's exactly how I felt when Kakashi and the rest of team seven generously decided to spare an hour of their training time to explain the ninja life in this world. They weren't kidding when Kakashi firstly warned that my ninja was way different to theirs. Like alien different. But then again, I guess that's probably how they felt when I told them my story. Nothing but a bluff. Fucked up, right?

Then it got me thinking. I was in a supposed different dimension, or so I think. I mean, my world has demons and they have demons here only trapped inside humans and much less. Some demonic traits have been mixed in with human blood giving them supernatural powers which they call kekkei genkai- not really making them half-breeds or anything. Also, there were no demons in the future. There is a possibility they were in hiding but I felt none during my trips back and forth, so safely assuming none. And, safely assuming again that maybe, just maybe, I haven't changed dimensions but instead moved onto a period in our history that has been completely forgotten. Maybe some random demon mastered a memory erasing power thing and ripped this part of our lives from our history. It made sense! Complete fucking sense.

But, it got me thinking again. This new theory of mine sounded more fucked up then being bluffed at, yet not really being a bluff. Arghh, fuck this shit. I'm just gonna stick to finding my way home.

"You're quite…"

I snorted. "What gave it away? My lack of response?" Seriously, Kakashi and his habit of stating the obvious. He simply chuckled as he motioned for his students to assemble.

"Alright," he started with a bored expression. "Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, today we will be doing something new. _Today,_" He stressed quite suspiciously. My eyes narrowed.

"We will discover Kagome's powers. How does that sound?" I didn't allow anyone to reply.

"Sounds like I'm some duck shitting lab rat. Do I look like an experiment?" for elaboration, I pointed at myself.

"Yes, yes you do" Sakura stated. She folded her arms and raised her head high as if praising her own self for the comment.

"A ninja with no brains. Pity. No wonder chicken butt here ignores you." I retorted. Sakura, flabbergasted, opened her mouth to reply, but found her words dead on her lips. That'll teach her to mess with a modern miko. Oh yeah!

I muttered, snickering. "Fucking shit."

"Now, now, lets not fight" Kakashi intervened with one of his 'U' smiles. "Okay, who's up first to fight Kagome?" Baffled, I took a retreating step back.

"Like fuck I'm doing this." I mumbled crossing my arms clearly showing them my displeasure of this idea.

"Hokage's orders, Kagome, we canno-"

"Yeah well go tell your Hokage that he can take his orders and shove it up his ass." Now that I am fully aware of their ninja ways and tricks, I knew they didn't stand a chance. I mean, they use fucking chakra; a form of energy and I'm practically am energy, pure to be exact.

Kakashi ignored me as he whipped out his orange book. "Naruto, you're up first." Pouting, I gave Kakashi the puppy eyed look that never seemed to work. Said look stuck to its failure. Kakashi just gave me a bored look. I looked down, sighing dejectedly. I guess I could show them some things.

"Okay Naruto, bring it on."

"Yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass, Kagome, believe it!" He claimed jumping down opposite me in a battle ready position.

Fuck my life.

Fuck this new life.

Fuck these new people.

Fuck the dimensions and its worlds.

Fuck Sakura- actually no, that's just wrong.

Most of all, fuck demons and humans for never working out their differences, maybe then there will be no jewel to ruin my fucked up life even more.

Anyways, Naruto lost his clown, happy-go-lucky look replacing it with a tuned in focused look. His blue eyes narrowed, hands ready to use, legs a good distance apart. I prayed to whatever Kami was up there that might actually find it in his heart to have pity on me and help me in this battle and that by the end of it, there would be a miracle light that could magically send me home and finish off my duty as the Shikon Miko. Ahh, if only life was simple.

Kakashi broke my train of thoughts. "Begin." That gave Naruto the signal to attack. He went through a series of seals to perform what they call, jutsu.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Hundreds of Naruto's appeared from all directions. Some even went to the hard work of hiding under ground, right underneath me. With narrowed eyes, I speculated this situation. I didn't know what to think of it except…

Was he fucking insulting me?

"Nahh, that's just sad." I pointed out, scowling. Sakura snorted making a snide comment to Sasuke about how prissy I was being. Sasuke, adoring you right now, ignored her.

"Try and beats us if you can!" The whole Naruto gang chorused. My scowl deepened. I was actually offended. They spoke of a miko as if they actually knew a miko, yet here I was, offended, insulted, and slapped across the face, because they knew nothing but shit about a miko.

I snapped. "Fuck you, you little prick." Disappearing out of sight, I appeared behind the real Naruto and locked him in a head lock. Naruto yelped, his arms flying out in all directions trying to get out of my lock. The clones looked…clueless, as if they didn't know what to do.

"Wha- Stop! Ouch that hurts! What are you all looking at? Save me!"

I smirked down at the blonde. The clones started to close in with a battle cry. Throwing Naruto away, I conjured up an arrow and fired. It was way too easy. After three arrows, three explosions, groans and screams, the dust cleared. I had Naruto on the ground facing up, my foot on his chest and a ready to fire arrow pointed at his face.

"I let you do that…"

"Believe that, Naruto." I was disappointed. Naruto wasn't fighting to the fullest; he was kind enough to go easy on me, even though it should have been the other way around. Still, it was about time someone threw his own words right back at him.

The others didn't seem fazed- guess they knew he hadn't gone all out as well. None the less, I winked at Kakashi.

"You wanna see more?" Kakashi, though covered, I noticed the up turn on the corner of his lips.

"Sasuke." Said man wasted no time and went straight for the kill.

We started off in a hand to hand combat. Blocking and dodging all of his punches and kicks, I felt his aura spike with demonic energy. His charcoal black eyes bled red, three tear drops swirling until it stopped. I watched Sasuke smirk before he pushed himself away from me.

"Well fucking hell, someone's out for the kill. I expected that from Pinkie, not my _lover_…" taking a risk and sparing Sakura a glance, I was satisfied to see her grumbling, glaring, and outright jealous.

"Eyes on me." Sasuke muttered oh so sexily as he appeared behind me. Of course I expected this. Training with Sesshomaru was something to be honoured. He sharpened my senses so well that I could fight with my eyes close.

"If only you were shirtless." The sharp edge of his blade digging into my neck did not faze me. Instead, I smirked in confidence. Giving a side glance at the digging weapon, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those daggers you call kunai are so similar to that of a sword." Sesshomaru's words entered my head as I recited them to no one in particular- adding a few of my own words too.

"They hold no loyalty to the wielder. We are not one with the blade like some idiots say who think themselves to be fucking philosophers. I mean it's simple, a master and its slave. And like any slave, once it changes hands, it becomes your enemy."

Pouring some ki into the kunai, my smirk deepened as Sasuke hissed letting go of the weapon. I whipped around just in time to catch the offending weapon. A weapon that I now pointed at Sasuke. I heard Naruto gasp and go on about how cool and awesome that was. Sakura muttered coherently and continued to cheer on for Sasuke. Pathetic. Kakashi had actually put his precious book down.

"Hn, guess you're not weak after all." I didn't know who he was trying to kid. Obviously he was hiding the fact that I had got him there and blamed it on the fact he had underestimated me. Asshole.

Dropping the kunai on the ground, I formed my own replica of the weapon in my now empty hand. The power burned sensually against my skin, begging to purify the nearest demonic energy. Now this was a weapon of loyalty. Eyeing the newly formed weapon, I tossed it from hand to hand, taunting, testing, anticipating. And then suddenly, it was whizzing pass Sasuke's head, less than an inch away and embedding itself onto a tree before disappearing from existence. Now that was loyal kunai.

"Arghh" Hr groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes furiously. I tilted my head, observing the reaction.

"You're lucky your demon trait is diluted. If you were Naruto… damn, would I feel sorry for you."

There were times where you would do anything to be the smart one, the one with intelligence- a know it all. Then, there were times like this where you jut wished you had kept your stupid mouth shut and thoughts to yourself. The minute I commented about Sasuke's eyes, he was all up in my face demanding what I had meant. Of course he was not alone. Kakashi joined in as well, Naruto followed and Sakura tried not to seem interested in which she failed horribly.

"Demon traits? The Sharingan is the Uchiha kekkei genkai, it runs in our clans." Sasuke snapped.

"I second what Sasuke had said. It is impossible for a human to be intimate with a…demon." Kakashi agreed.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Sakura being 'cool'.

"Weird…but awesome." Only Naruto would say that.

I sighed.

"Humans getting down and dirty with a demons are very much possible," Hell I did it. It's hard to stay a virgin if you're being trained by a very sexy Sesshomaru.

"Humans don't suddenly have the ability to have supernatural powers. They come from demons and since it is diluted along the lines of the clans, the trait is limited, but just like a demon, very powerful. So you can probably guess why my purification messed up Sasuke's vision. Even just a leak of my power on you, you might as well just say kiss your life goodbye."

I paused, letting the information sink in. And, when I thought they had enough time to do just that, I smirked.

"So, Sasuke, Kakashi, don't piss me off and Naruto, try not to come too close we I use my ki, because then I'll probably beat different kinds of shit out of you."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "While I go report that to the Hokage, Sakura, you're up next."

Now this was what I was waiting for- the highlight of my already shitty day. Cracking my neck and knuckles, I let my eyes express every detail of the real fucked up things I'm gonna do to that Pink idiot.

"I…err-" She stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" the 'innocence' in my tone worked. Sakura forgot all about her nervousness as she straightened up coming to take her place opposite me. Naruto and Sasuke moved aside as Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Eyeing Sakura, I couldn't help but let a few chuckles pass my lips. Life was so fucking good.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well? What ay think?  
Please Review  
^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
Thank you for all the reviews! I lvoe you all!  
Here's the next chap  
Enjoy ^^**

**XxXxXxX**

Have you ever had that feeling were everything felt so right? For instance, when your mum told you not to eat the cookie from the jar, but you did because you had that urge, the right timing and when you ate it felt so satisfying. That is exactly how I felt when I beat the shit out of Sakura. She was like the weakest link in the team, not including her healing abilities, but in combat, she might as well kiss her life goodbye. But, I guess that's because she's battling me, if it was someone else, maybe she'll have a chance, still I wasn't feeling particular nice to let her off easily.

"Alright, Sakura, you can do this. For Sasuke!" I heard Sakura mumble as she took out what they call shurikens- some star blade. To think she was smart enough to realise that her petty tricks of throwing sharp objects at me was futile- I gave her way too much credit.

The blades came my way. I yawned, barrier already in place. And, like the first time we met, the shurikens bounded off my barrier falling not too far away from my feet. I picked it up, analysing it very carefully. Then, I looked up at her noticing the horror stricken expression. Was it really that surprising?

"I'm gonna make you fucking cry." my sadistic remark did nothing to soothe the fear that rolled in waves from Sakura. Laughing manically, I gripped the shurikens and launched in for the attack.

Sakura was fast enough to dodge a few slashes of the shuriken, but she wasn't fast enough to block all the kicks and punches I threw at the same time. Though defensive position was good, she worked her way into leaving way too many openings. It was a shame, I expected more of her…or maybe not. I jumped up in the air just in time to avoid a roundhouse. While in the air, I twirled and whipped my leg to smack against Sakura's head. She screamed thrown back, her butt skidding against the forest floor. Standing back on the ground, I sighed. Her body was covered with cuts, bruises and splats of blood. She got up with shaky legs. Again, I sighed.

"You-you- what did you do to me?" she screeched with wide eyes as she took in her profile. Yup, just like stealing a cookie from the jar and munching it up. Satisfaction baby!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn" Naruto, a bit concerned, dismissed Sakura later on as she started going on about how bad she looked and what it will do to her _ever-so-perfect-complexion. _

"Its lunch time. Let's go get some RAMEN!" My eyes lit up at the food choice. No, I was not a ramen freak, but…maybe they sold oden too…?

"Yes!" I screamed. "Fuck yes!" the desperate tone was hard to miss.

And nothing could go wrong. But, I guess I was at fault for not realising that for every little kid who stole the fucking cookie from the jar, always got caught and you know were that leads to-

"You are to heal Sakura and apologise." Kakashi sternly quoted, obviously words of the pipe smoking shit head Hokage. Luckily for me, I knew how to hold up a fight- thanks to all the much needed practice I had with Inuyasha.

"Heal? Apologise?" I almost mocked, beckoning Kakashi as he was about to turn and poof away. "Now why in the seven fucking hells should I do that? I was, after all, following _orders_. Show the extent of my powers right? Pinkie's lucky I was feeling generous today"

Like I said, I could hold up my own fight which left Kakashi speechless. It wasn't my fault that Pinkie was more interested in making herself look good and obsess over Sasuke, and Kakashi knew it too. So, fuck him and the Hokage if I was going to apologise for not doing anything wrong at all. Sakura, grumbled lowly, wincing every once in a while. Her dried blood and darkening bruises glared right back at me. If it wasn't in my nature to be kind, I wouldn't have done it. Unfortunately it was in my nature. I just had to be some kind hearted bubbly shit underneath the pretence of a cursing, sadistic bitch. So I healed her- no big deal. At least it got the Hokage from breathing down my neck. Kakashi left right after that, grumbling under his breath.

Finally we made it to the Ramen stand Naruto was so ecstatic about. But I guess all good things come to an end, I just didn't think it'd be this fast for me.

"Uzumaki, Haruno…Uchiha." Was that rivalry behind the cold, monotonic tone? I looked up, blinking. The fuck happened to his eyes? The new comer with no pupils stared right back at me. Did I mention that it was creeping me out?

"You must be what they caught in the forest." He said it as I was some fish wanting to be caught. I scoffed. I wasn't offended…okay maybe a little, but still. Did I have to be send to a place filled with jerks?

"Jeez, that makes me so much more fucking special." Of course, like the jerk he was, he ignored me.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke hissed out. Hm? Maybe there was some sort of rivalry. "What are you doing here?"

"Do not fret, Uchiha, we are merely passing by." We? I looked around looking for his possible companions. Seeing none, I was about to say something not so nice until some girl with two buns in a Chinese styled dress appeared along with a green spandex bushy brow guy….?

"The fuck…?" I sputtered when another- older- man came looking exactly like bushy brow. My eyes played ping-pong between the two look-alikes.

The older bushy brow's eyes lit up. "Oh! Such innocence!" Did he not hear me swear? "Let your youth shine forever!" Then, younger bushy brow decided to join in.

"You must be the fair lady brought down from the heavens and unto us! Your youth of such beauty must be prevailed!"

Sasuke winced.

The new girl winced.

Even the new guy winced.

Naruto, however, openly expressed his utter displeasure.

Sakura, went into one of her 'moments' where she would twitch and clench her hands.

Me? I didn't know how to react. They were used to it, I wasn't. I was…freaked out; fucking freaked out of my knee length white socks. Two bushy brow look a likes pop out of now where and go on about 'youth'- it's not like I'll crack a smile and go 'Forever Youth!' - What was up with that anyway? Blinking a few times, I was back into reality, but not too far away from my still shock. Nodding slowly, I retreated back a step, muttering to them that'll be back. I didn't go far. I only went into the street that was located about twenty meters away from them and suited myself at a dead end of an ally way.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed-quite, but hoarse. "I'm surrounded by fucking lunatics!" Then I came back, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you." The pupil-less guy ran his eyes over my body, as if scanning for any fault.

"Hyuuga Neji." He simply stated, still not taking his eyes away from me. I pressed my lips together in an annoyed, thin line. The girl next to him spared him a glance before throwing me a distasteful look, her words sugar-coated in discreet jealousy.

"Tenten" she hissed. I couldn't help but smirk. Another Sakura?

"Rock Lee!" and a "Maito Gai!" were exclaimed from the two bushy brow freaks. Fuck, did I even mention the mushroom haircut? Talk about an eye sore. I nodded, feeling the urge to return back to that ally way. When no one said anything, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder at everyone who was there. We all just stood there looking like pathetic losers. Great, seconds of my life was being wasted away.

"Um…we're gonna go now...so, yeah." I sighed in relief. Thank you, Naruto, though it was short lived. No one moved. I slapped my hand on my face and dragged in down slowly with a sensual groan. Determination showed in my hues and I stared at the new comers. I was loosing my cool. As selfless as I was, when I wanted something, no one stood in my way and right now, I wanted some fucking food. So fuck it if I made enemies, I'd be out of here anyway.

"As nice it was to meet you, I'd like to fucking eat now. So, please, _merely_ pass on already or someone move for fuck sakes." I hissed. The Bushy brows overreacted having a cry about how _their_ innocent youth had a foul mouth. I rolled my eyes, challenging pupil-less and Sakura number two to dare say anything.

"Such incoherent mouth." Of course, pupil-less wouldn't deny a challenge.

"Yeah well this incoherent mouth is telling you to fuck off already. And take twin buns here too, her glaring is as annoying as your presence." I felt Sasuke smirk beside me. Naruto sputtered in laughter, clutching his stomach while Sakura's jaw dropped, stunned into silence. Tenten, who proved to be a much better Sakura, growled.

"How dare you talk to us likes that. Hokage should have left you locked up-" I raised up my hand.

"Please don't, I really am hungry- Arghh Fuck this!" I yelled, grabbing Sasuke and Naruto by their arms and shoved past them, forgetting all about Sakura. Who needed her anyway?

Not looking behind, I continued to drag the two. "Naruto, lead the way!" said man gave a cry of excitement before running ahead as we followed obediently.

I looked at Sasuke who was busily staring at my hand clutching onto his arm. Normally, I wouldn't do this because thanks to a certain someone- silver hair, puppy ears, amber eyed, cheating man whore- I had gotten over my school girl crush attitude. However, it just seemingly returned. I blushed, quickly retreated my hand back to my side, scoffing to hide the embarrassment.

"Sorry, I-err," Oh God, I was stuttering. I sighed, defeated. "Never mind." Just then, the hard thudding sound of ninja shoes sounded into our ears. Of course I knew who it was.

"Hey! Wait up! Sasuke!" Sakura hollered. We didn't stop to wait, but she caught up eventually and latched her self onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke hissed trying to get her off. Watching them from my peripheral vision, I had the sudden urge to just leave.

I frowned. I didn't know what to think at that moment. Everything was so messed up and I've been doing nothing but mucking around. The awkward moment between Sasuke and I kind of got me all weird. I watched the two thinking what would it be like if they shared mutual feelings for each other. Though, all I could see was a normal pink Sakura and her matching pink…Sasuke? Brushing the thought away, I left the two following closely behind Naruto.

I was disappointed at first that the Ramen stand Naruto took was to, did not sell Oden, but I had to hand it to them, they made some crazy Ramen. Of course I kept my distance from Sasuke and his personal pink freak from hell; instead I focused on Naruto thinking the guy needed some serious attention. I was in one of my moments by now. Thinking, pondering about what the fuck is my problem. I didn't know what it was, but realising that I was holding onto Sasuke like that bothered me a lot. And to make it worse, Sakura was all up in his face and I did nothing but stare at them. Maybe I've finally lost it. If there's anyone to blame, I would say Inuyasha and clay bitch- or I really am just being pathetically sad.

"So, Kagome," Naruto interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at with, head tilting in question. "Can you train with me tomorrow?" I smiled. The guy was a force to reckon with.

"Sure, why not. Better than fan girl and chicken butt here." I said, nodding at the two only to flinch when I saw the closeness of their bodies. Frowning, I had a sudden epiphany.

What the fuck was I tormenting Sakura for anyway? It's not like she did anything, either than openly stating her claim on Sasuke. Then again, she was annoying and got on my nerves. But, did she really affect me in any way. Normally, I would've ignored people like her, so why didn't I now? It was all too confusing.

I didn't realise that our time at the Ramen stand took longer than it should. The skies were darkening and we had yet to leave to our respective homes- temporary for me. As Sasuke led the way, I followed not really saying much, which he found unusual. Otherwise, it would not have led him to asking about my current predicament.

"You're awfully quite for someone who can't seem to shut up."

"I would've assumed you liked the silence as opposed to my idle chatter." That's what Sesshomaru called it. Idle chatter. He said there was no point to it. It was not wonder he didn't talk much and gave off that impression that he had a stick up his ass.

"It's…" he pondered for the right word. "Eccentric." I blanched, stopping in my tracks. Did I just hear that right?

"Eccentric?" I repeated. My silence was bizarre? Wait- did he even know what eccentric meant?

"Wait," he started stopping to look back at me. "Not eccentric, I meant…unbecoming of you." That was even weirder. Unbecoming of you? Sounded like something Sesshomaru would say, even Neji- Not Sasuke.

Wow, talk about mood killer. Though my mood was already buzzed out.

**XxXxXxX**

Like last night, I had successfully made another horror scene. Even asking for a relaxing bath was hard. With the constant random noises and the sound of soft pattering foot steps had me out of the water, wrapped in a towel and cowering behind Sasuke in seconds. Sasuke, who turned around with an incomprehension expression, did a one over noticing what I had yet to notice- my lack of clothing. Dripping wet with a small towel for coverage, it hardly left anything to imagine. With fearful eyes, I zeroed on Sasuke.

"Please let me purify this place." He grimaced probably thinking that after purification, this place would be covered in sunshine and bunnies. Fucking idiot.

"No." Straight. Simple. And, unfortunately to the point. I whimpered, giving him the deer in the headlights look. If puppy dog didn't work, this was sure as well to work. But, I guess nothing was going well for me. I was rewarded a deadpanned look.

I sighed. "Fine, point me to where Kakashi lives" hopefully his pervert vibes were on strike tonight. I saw Sasuke tense, jaw locked as his eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" I said, suddenly defensive.

"You're staying here." Blinking, I laughed.

"Funny, you did not just tell me to stay here when I'm already scared shitless, are you?" Sasuke didn't move.

"Funnily enough, I did. You will sleep with me." Seething with anger, I still had not noticed my lack of clothing and allowed the towel to fall as I pointed a finger at the stuck up chicken butt.

"Look here you fucked up, emo shitting- Hey! My eyes are up here!" I didn't like the way Sasuke's eyes widened and the way he was looking…down south…?

"OH MY FUCKING BRICK-SHITTING GOD!"

**XxXxXxX**

**So? What you think?  
I don't know if Sakura getting beaten up was good enough, I just didn't know how to write that part.  
Sorry if it wasn't satisfying. But, I hope the rest was good.  
Please Review  
^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry, first year in University and it seriously messed up my life LOL  
This is a short chapter, but better than nothing right?  
****Well, please enjoy and now i'm going to try and work on my other stories  
Hopefully i'll be able to update ^^**

XxXxXxX 

I didn't know what to make out of the situation I was stuck in. I mean sure I was caught naked by Inuyasha at times, but I could always 'sit' him and then make my escape. If someone else found me (demon occasionally) I could always purify him or her. But in this situation, I couldn't purify Sasuke, neither could I hurt him. It's not like I wanted to be thrown out or be hated. Then it dawned onto me, I was still fucking naked because I was so _smart_ to throw my only chance of dignity towards Sasuke and out of my reach. Said man immediately turned around to give me some sort of respect, but still, it didn't help sate my panicking mind. Then again, I was a somewhat bipolar, because instead of continuing with my usual cursing, I actually stopped talking, stood still and had another epiphany contradicting the one I had earlier. Maybe I was a freak….maybe…

So, back to my epiphany, I was so fucking wrong. Sakura did do something. She insulted me and phased into 'fan-girl' mode as she glared at me pretty much the minute her green eyes landed on me. That was like judging me without knowing me, you know. So I did have a reason for making her life hell, especially doing it so 'innocently' by living with Sasuke temporarily. But that was the source of my problem. Was she worth it? Like, was she fucking worth the trouble that chicken butt always seemed to generously hand over to me in a silver platter? Mostly now that we shall forever be awkward because he saw me naked. I wasn't shy or modest or anything, I just didn't like the fact I was seen naked against my will. If I wanted to, I could walk around naked in the hellish place. So, was Sakura really worth me living in this graveyard with some fucked up shit?

"Kagome?" Sasuke questioned, his back turned towards me.

"Shh- I'm thinking!" I dismissed leaning against a wall forgetting for the second time my lack of clothing. Sasuke was about to speak by the notion of the intake of breath, but I didn't allow him to do so.

"I have made my decision," I said with a firm nod. I could fee his eyebrow raise. He snorted.

"Humor me."

"I'm moving out." Because Pinkie wasn't worth shit

Suddenly, a familiar blue shirt landed on my shoulder. I looked up with a questioning glare at Sasuke's bare back only to notice him about to turn around. Gasping, with quick rushed movement, I had the shirt down my neck, arms through their respective holes and the hem settling just below my sex. Shorter than my skirt, but it wasn't like my skirt hid this part of my thighs. Felt the same; the only difference was I wasn't wearing any underwear. A blushed crept up to my cheeks. Sasuke was now facing me, his eyes trying to not linger downwards. Argh- typical.

"Moving out?" He repeated in a deeper, more pissed off tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I wasn't as clear I thought I was earlier." OH he was clear, I just wasn't clear about why he wanted me to stay badly.

"Let me rephrase it for you in simpler terms, you will _fucking_ live with me." I winced at the unusual word coming out of his lips.

Touché.

My turn. "Okay, now let me rephrase it for you, " I paused taking in a deep breath. "I am going to walk out that door, stay with Kakashi-_sensei_ and hopefully try not to cut myself."

Oh yeah! I was on fi-yaah!

Sasuke took a predatory step closer. I copied his movements and soon we were inches away. I breathed heavily not backing down from the staring competition we indulged ourselves into. Right now, my motto was 'fuck him'. Eyes flickered towards his lips scarcely, but the fact was that it did happen. Sasuke didn't bother to try his own flickering. And then-

We were kissing.

My hands were fisted into his hair as his own found itself plastered to my waist pulling me closer against his sculptured chest. Moaning in the delight of feeling his skin through his chest, I pulled down in his head pushing his lips further down on mine. His hands moved up from my waist, passed the side of by breasts, passed my neck and cupped my cheeks as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance that I generously allowed. And then-

We were inches apart still locked in our …stare?

Oh my life! My fucked up sick mind! I pushed against Sasuke's chest gaining much needed distance. Face flushed with embarrassment I inhaled and exhaled heavily, almost afraid to look into Sasuke's questioning black hues. What the fuck was I thinking about? I seriously needed to get out of here. Holding down the hem of the shirt, my feet pivoted and I was walking towards the room I never found my self long enough to sleep in.

"Where are you going?" His voice cut off my air supply and I was in a standstill. Racking my brain for I don't now what I was racking for, I shook my head.

"What does it look like? I'm getting the fuck out of here." Before he could reply, I continued. "And yeah, I know what you said and honestly, I don't give a rats ass. You can stay and continue on as if I never lived here, but I am not living in this graveyard." Especially not when I just pictured you and me making out, quite passionately might I add. Grumbling under my breath, I berated myself for even thinking like that. Stupid assholes. Why do they have to be the most appealing? Why couldn't I find a nice guy to fantasize about, like…Hojo?

Sigh…complicated messed up life, when would you give me a break? As I continued indulging myself in my thoughts, Sasuke appeared before me blocking my way and most likely my freedom.

"Move."

"No" We were once again caught in a battle of stares. My eyes moved down onto his lips, longing found in my gaze. Mouth ajar, I wanted to speak, but found no words to say either than the thought of kissing him senseless and-

"Shit!" I shoved him away not waiting around to see him smack right into the wall and hiss at the sudden jolt of pain. Stomping into my room, I looked around frantically, expecting my big yellow bag to appear out of nowhere, or strewn clothes on the bed, floor, what-the-fuck-ever- I just felt that right about them would be a good time for rushed packing and a dramatic leave. Sadly, I had none of that. So coming here was a waste of my time. And, much to my unsatisfied needs dismay; Sasuke used this to his advantage to trap me in.

Again- fuck my life.

I could hear the hard thud of Sasuke's footsteps. He was angry. Who wouldn't be? I shoved the asshole to a wall. He entered the room, pausing for a moment. About to turn around, I gasped in shock at the sudden slam of the door.

Did I mention? Fuck my life.

"Asswipe!" I growled, facing him fully. "You will let me out, oh so Kami help you that I will not purify your chicken ass hair." I threatened, shooting a pointed stare and jabbing a finger into the air pointing right am. Like that had any effect. The guys just stared right back, glaring as like he did every fucking day.

"I will use force, so do not tempt me."

"Tempt you? Darling," I scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"You really do wish for the worst, don't you?" He had no idea. Everything bad was attracted to me. Why couldn't he be attracted to- arghh! I bit back on my tongue. If I said something, it might lead to something, but if I said nothing- then nothing will happen. Simple logic.

I said nothing. He didn't pry. Then it got awkward. Then it got to the 'noticing'. Then it got me to notice his bare chiseled chest. Which lead to him noticing that I was wearing his shirt, no bra- no panties- what to do? What to do? Our eyes were caught for the third time.

I smirked seductively.

When stuck in a sticky situation, make sure to play around a bit, aka, lets fuck baby!

**XxXxXxX**

**So, what do you think?  
Btw, i'm not trying to put Kagome across as a slut or anything, but really, who could resist a bare chested Kagome  
Plus, this new and heavily influenced Kagome would rape all opportunities in her trip- i mean who knows how long she's gonna be stuck there  
LOL  
Please review  
OH! and one more thing! I kinda forgot about how the 3rd Hokage dies and all, but pretend he didn't and that Sasuke and Naruto are Jounin whereas Sakura is Chunnin, thus why they are still a team. **

**So, PLease Review ^^**


End file.
